For example, an automatic splicing device disclosed in patent literature 1 is placed near a component mounter, and an operator inserts a leading end of carrier tape of the same type as a carrier tape at the component mounter about to run out of components into one side of the device and inserts the trailing end of the carrier tape at the component mounter about to run out of components into another side of the device. Then, the automatic splicing device cuts each of the carrier tapes at a specified location, and automatically connects the tapes at the cut locations using splicing tape.
Also, for example, disclosed in patent literature 2 is a component mounter that, during component supply operation using carrier tape connected using a range of a specified length of the connection position of the cut locations as empty cavities, when the connection position reaches a specified position on an upstream side of a component pickup position, feeds the carrier tape by exactly a specified length that is set in advance. The reason for providing empty cavities at the connection position is such that pickup of components is not performed at the connected position, due to the possibility of a pickup error occurring at the connection position in a case in which a tolerance error arises in the cut locations of the carrier tapes.